


Términos y condiciones

by K_RO



Category: Chasseurs de Dragons | Dragon Hunters
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_RO/pseuds/K_RO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¡Que no es un contrato de matrimonio!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Términos y condiciones

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:Chasseurs de dragons es propiedad de Arthur Qwak y demás socios comerciales. Esta historia está escrita con el único propósito de entretener y no gano nada con ella.

—Gwizdo, ¿qué estás haciendo?

El estafador saltó casi un metro de su silla, apresurándose a cubrir el documento que estaba escribiendo, gritó:

—¡No lo leas!

—Gwizdo, aunque quisiera —respondió Lian-Chu—, no podría. No sé leer. —El pequeño hombre se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa del salón, murmurando incoherencias; el cazador de dragones sonrió afable —. ¿Qué estás escribiendo? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Es un contrato —respondió de mala gana, doblando con infinito cuidado el pergamino y metiéndolo en su bolsa.

—¿Para qué? No hemos tenido peticiones desde hace tiempo. Jennyline está empezando a amenazar con echarnos a la calle, otra vez.

—No es para…, es personal. Mira, Lian-Chu, te lo mostraré cuando lo esté terminado, ¿de acuerdo?

El cazador de dragones frunció el ceño, Gwizdo nunca se molestaba en enseñarle sus contratos, ¿para qué? Él no podía leerlos, siempre confió en su amigo para las negociaciones.

—Como quieras.

Más tarde esa noche, mientras la posada se llenaba de clientes hambrientos en espera de una cena caliente y una historia increíble, Lian-Chu vigiló con cuidado a su amigo, que relataba de nuevo la _modificada_ historia de cómo habían salvado un reino entero de la ira de un dragón y una hermosa princesa le había dado un beso de agradecimiento.

En los días subsecuentes, Gwizdo se volvió más abstraído, sentado en la mesa de la esquina, escribía incansablemente en el mismo pergamino, se ponía de pie, miraba por la ventana y volvía a sentarse.

—¿Qué le pasa a Gwizdo —inquirió Zaza—, Lian-Chu?

—Creo que finalmente se ha vuelto loco.

—¡Cállense los dos, estoy tratando de pensar!

Finalmente, luego de casi una semana de sepulcral silencio y mal humor, el estafador arrojó una pequeña montaña de papeles frente a su mejor amigo.

—Solamente pon una bonita equis aquí, aquí y aquí.

—¿Qué es esto, Gwizdo? —preguntó el cazador, tomando con sus enormes manos la pluma que se le ofrecía y haciendo lo que se le indicaba.

El mencionado se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado.

—Son sólo los términos y condiciones de nuestra asociación, amigo; hemos trabajado juntos muchos años y nunca hemos formalizado nuestro negocio. Básicamente dice que estamos unidos de manera voluntaria como dos personas físicas en forma de una sociedad originada por el ca-cariño y la hermandad, deseosos de nuestra unión sea reconocida y regulada ante la sociedad, cuyo fin es la convivencia a-afectiva y comercial, por tiempo indeterminado, salvo que la voluntad ya indicada deje de subsistir durante el transcurso de dicha convivencia o surja un impedimento que nos impida seguir unidos en-en pareja.

Rápidamente quitó ese papel y lo sustituyó por otro.

»Aquí se enumeran tus derechos y obligaciones como mi compañero: que no te irás solo a ninguna misión ni tampoco buscarás otro mejor amigo con quién ir; que me cuidarás cuando esté enfermo… y también cuando no lo esté; que compartirás el techo, la comida y el dinero conmigo de aquí en adelante hasta que el contrato expire. También contabilicé tus bienes y los míos, creando una cuenta común: esto quiere decir que una vez que firmemos la mitad de tu oro será mío y la mitad del _Saint George_ te pertenecerá. Y cuando… si alguna vez uno de nosotros ya no está, el otro cuidará de Héctor.

Lian-Chu dejó caer la pluma, él era torpe y jamás sería tan inteligente como Gwizdo, pero incluso podía ver que este acuerdo no era uno normal.

—Gwizdo, esto parece un contrato de matrimonio.

—¡No seas tonto! —exclamó el castaño—, nosotros no podemos casarnos. —Tragó saliva y bajó la mirada—. Esto es lo más cerca que jamás estaremos.

Enternecido, Lian-Chu tachó con rapidez los lugares indicados y sonrió a su amigo con tanta fuerza que el otro no pudo hacer nada más que devolverle el gesto.

—Listo —murmuró.

—Listo —repitió Gwizdo—. Ahora la mitad de tus cosas me pertenecen.

— _Todo_ siempre te ha pertenecido.

—¡Oh por el amor de Dios!, cállate.

—¿Gwizdo?

—¿Sí?

El cazador se acercó, agachándose, depositó un ligero beso en los labios de Gwizdo.

—Oh, señor, señor, señor —balbuceó el pequeño hombre mientras enrojecía de nuevo.

Salieron juntos hacia el patio. Zaza, que estaba montando a Leopoldo se acercó al verlos tan felices.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó?, ¿Gwizdo está bien?, ¿por qué estaba tan raro?

Lian-Chu pasó el brazo sobre los hombros menudos de su amigo y anunció a la pequeña:

—Todo está bien, Zaza, sólo acabamos de casarnos.

—¡Que no es un contrato de matrimonio!

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, un enorme agradecimiento a Ayann, que amablemente se ha encargado de editar esta historia, si aún no la habéis leído, ¿qué esperan para hacerlo? Os aseguro que es una de las mejores escritoras que encontrarán en el fandom, no se arrepentirán.


End file.
